


Snowball Fight!

by lumifuer



Series: Christmas Collection [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Christmas, F/M, M/M, and him being a cute pain in the ass, being Poe's mechanic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21978448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumifuer/pseuds/lumifuer
Summary: The reader is Resistance’s mechanic. They have an important job to do before the holidays, but Poe decides to interrupt them.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/OC, Poe Dameron/Original Character(s), Poe Dameron/Original Female Character(s), Poe Dameron/Original Male Character(s), Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Christmas Collection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563241
Kudos: 24





	Snowball Fight!

When you were working, you were pouring your whole heart and soul into your craft. After all, the precision was crucial in your profession. You were a mechanic taking care of the machines that would later serve in Resistance force, and you had to make sure they were up to date with the newest technology and free of possible malfunctions.

That’s exactly the reason why you hadn’t noticed the snowball flying your way before it hit your head.

“What the hell, Dameron?!” you yelled at the man who was having way too much fun in the snow. “I’m working on your damn X-Wing!”

“Snowball fight!” he shouted, aiming another shot but this time you were able to duck and it hit another mechanic instead.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” you sighed.

“Come on, let’s have some fun!” he begged, provoking you to go outside.

“I have to hand your machine in an hour,” you complained. “Because you do remember about the mission, right?”

He dropped his arms alongside his body and pouted.

“I know you well enough to be sure my machine is in a spotless condition. Now come here!”

It wasn’t a usual mission. This time, the pilots were sent to deliver food and other necessities to Resistance supporters who couldn’t afford them due to repercussions. It was important to everyone. Especially for you.

But the world outside looked so cosy. Everything was covered with a thick layer of snow. Not to mention your handsome boyfriend Poe who was smiling and waving at you to join him. You gave up and run to him, making him fall right into a bigger pile of snow. He looked so cute with red cheeks and snowflakes in his dark curly hair.

“That’s enough!” he laughed, while you were rubbing snow in his face. “You won!”

You stopped but didn’t try to get up. You decided to spend some more time lying carelessly on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

“When are you coming home, my dearest Santa?” you joked.

“I haven’t left yet and you already miss me?” he inquired with a proud smile. “I’ll be back in no time. I promise.”

“Make sure to hang onto it. I don’t like it when we get separated,” you complained.

“You’re the cutest elf I’ve ever seen, you know that?”

“And how many have you seen, exactly?”

“Not a lot, but you really take the cake. And I’m going to miss you like crazy,” he confessed with a soft smile.

You pressed your cheek against his chest. He was worth waiting for. Every single time he was sent on a mission you were impatiently looking out for his X-Wing nearing the base. And his kisses were the sweetest things once he got out of the machine and welcomed you.

“I love you. Take care of yourself, okay?” you whispered.

“I will. Because I love you, too, my little elven mechanic.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays! ♥
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments are always greatly appreciated! ♥


End file.
